rugbysevensfandomcom-20200215-history
2013 Men Rugby Sevens Oceania Championship
The 2013 Men's Rugby Sevens Oceania Championship was the sixth Mens Rugby Sevens Oceania Championship, the official international competition Rugby Sevens the rank of continental championships organized by the Federation of Oceania Rugby Unions to select the best men's national team in the sport of Oceania. It was held in the format on the 4-5 October 2013 at the National Stadium in Suva, Fiji. General In the match played at ANZ Stadium, the centenary of the Fiji Rugby Union Tournament eight team competed in the first day divided into two rival groups of four round-robin of spacing before the quarterfinals. On the second day of the competition took place play-offs with all teams , including the quarter-finals , semi-finals and matches a space. At the same time held the tournament with international participation. Undefeated after the first day of the representatives of Samoa and Fiji finally met in the final. Turned out to be better than the Samoans, who for the first time beating Fiji won their fourth title in history. For some teams it was the last test before commencing season 2013-14 IRB Sevens World Series tournament, 2013 Gold Coast Sevens. This tournament was also the debut for Fiji coach, Ben Ryan and Samoa, Viliamu Punivalu . Two teams that are not regular participants of this cycle was given the right to play in the 2014 Hong Kong Sevens, proved them to be the Cook Islands and American Samoa. Tournament officials visited the IRB established to verify that the event meets the requirements of the IRB Sevens World Series, who said that it is useless to carry out world-class event with almost empty stadium. Group stage Group A |score = 14-10 |report = |away = |stadium = National Stadium }} ---- |score = 48-0 |report = |away = |stadium = National Stadium }} ---- |score = 41-0 |report = |away = |stadium = National Stadium }} ---- |score = 54-0 |report = |away = |stadium = National Stadium }} ---- |score = 28-10 |report = |away = |stadium = National Stadium }} ---- |score = 44-0 |report = |away = |stadium = National Stadium }} Group B |score = 31-0 |report = |away = |stadium = National Stadium }} ---- |score = 43-0 |report = |away = |stadium = National Stadium }} ---- |score = 43-0 |report = |away = |stadium = National Stadium }} ---- |score = 0-45 |report = |away = |stadium = National Stadium }} ---- |score = 12-26 |report = |away = |stadium = National Stadium }} ---- |score = 14-7 |report = |away = |stadium = National Stadium }} Knockout phase Cup '|'40'| |0 |5 October 2013| |19|' '|'36' |5 October 2013|' '|'26'| |12 |5 October 2013| |0|' '|'62' |5 October 2013|' '|'31'| |17 |5 October 2013| |0|' '|'48' |5 October 2013| |17|' '|'31' |5 October 2013|' '|'49'| |5 }} Plate |12|' '|'40' |5 October 2013|' '|'21'| |5 |5 October 2013| |19|' '|'29' |5 October 2013|' '|'33'| |0 }} Outright Notes and References Category:Oceania Rugby Sevens Championship